bus boy
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. So maybe sometimes it's okay to talk to strangers. Maybe. And only sometimes.


**title: **bus boy  
**author:** ohwhatsherface  
**pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura  
**word count:** 3400  
**disclaimer: **don't own Naruto, PostSecret, _Friday I'm In Love_ by the Cure  
**note: **I wanted to post something for today's holiday; I know it is no where near Father's Day oriented but oh well  
**warning:** enough fluff to make you puke – I KID YOU NOT

EAT YOUR HEART OUT, MAMA BEAR.

-

-

_monday_

"I am _really_ sorry."

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"You crashed my car."

Itachi gave his younger brother a sheepish smile and shrugged. He tired to look composed but his hangover was really messing that effort up. The older Uchiha then ran a hand through his dishevelled black locks and sighed.

"I know. And I will pay for the repairs and everything, don't worry."

Sasuke shook his head slightly and continued staring at his brother incredulously.

"You _crashed _my car."

"I know," Itachi repeated, nodding. "Last night. This morning. I don't know… but the car is already with the mechanic, I swear. He said it would take at least two to three weeks to fix it."

"You crashed _my_ car—"

"But what matters is that Itachi is _safe _and _healthy_," Mikoto intervened before her youngest could commit fratricide. "Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke scowled and ignored his mother as he shoved Itachi, ready to start a fight.

"You crashed my _car_!"

Mikoto sighed. "Sasuke—"

"Do not 'Sasuke' me, mother," Sasuke ground out, frowning at her. "I bought that car when I was seventeen and spent months working on it and I lend it to this moron for one night and he _crashes_ it? Seriously?" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well asshole, how do you expect me to get to school _now_?"

"Sweetheart, you are blowing this way out of proportion." She waved a hand and took a sip of her morning tea while ignoring Sasuke's infuriated sputters. "There is a simple solution to your transportation issues, dear. Just take the bus."

Sasuke gave her an incredulous stare. "You're shitting me, right?"

Mikoto gasped and wagged her index finger disapprovingly at her son. "Language, Sasu-chan."

Itachi couldn't help but let out the quietest of snorts at the nickname, drawing Sasuke's attention back to him. Sasuke sneered at his older brother and breathed in and out deeply a few times, trying very hard to remain calm. Their mother would surely throw a fit if any blood got on her new rug.

"You…" Sasuke began, shaking in frustration. His hands opened and closed into fists. "You are _such_ a douche."

With his final words said, Sasuke turned on his heel and stomped out of the living room.

On his way to the front door, Sasuke ran into his father. The police chief removed placed his gun and its holster on the table and nodded to his son in greeting. While Fugaku wasn't particularly affectionate, his wife and children all knew he cared (tch, Uchiha men didn't use the term 'love') about them.

"I heard about your car," Fugaku said gravely, taking off his jacket and putting it on a hanger. "Itachi is paying for the damages of course, right?"

Sasuke nodded curtly. "Shouldn't you be yelling about drunk driving? You're a freaking police officer!"

Fugaku frowned, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at his youngest. "Boy, do not get lippy with me." He put his hung jacket in the closet and turned back to Sasuke, giving him a short pat on the head like he did when the boy was much younger, and a small smirk. "And Sasuke, stop worrying, your brother will get what is coming."

Slowly, Sasuke mirrored his father's evil grin.

"Thanks, dad."

-

-

-

_tuesday_

Sasuke wondered if he kicked puppies in his past life. Or maybe he had killed someone. No – he probably kicked puppies _and_ killed someone. He sighed, cursing his luck as the light rain suddenly grew much, much stronger. It seemed his hood wasn't going to be enough to keep him 'dry' anymore.

As his internal monologue continued, he failed to notice that the rain had stopped pouring over him.

In his peripheral vision he saw a girl standing beside him, her arm lifted higher than what she was used to in order to fit him under her bright yellow umbrella. He saw pink where her head should be and wondered if she was wearing a hat. He turned his head to get a real look and confirmed that what he thought was a hat was actually her hair. Her _pink_ hair.

"Your hair is pink."

Sasuke winced, realizing he'd spoken out loud. Perhaps his loudmouth best friend was rubbing off on him.

The girl turned her head ever so slightly, taking her gaze away from the road and over to him. She gave him a small, cheeky grin. "It is, isn't it?"

"Hn…" He frowned when he recognized the mocking tone she used. Sasuke looked away from her smiling face and stared at road, willing the bus he needed to hurry the hell up. "Thanks for the umbrella," he muttered bashfully.

"It's fine. I mean, you looked depressed enough," she said with a shrug. "I couldn't let the world continue to rain down on you. That just clashes with my morality."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Does it?"

"Well…" Her cheeky grin simply widened. "Okay fine, not really. I just did it because I think you're pretty, to be honest."

Had the rain not been so strong, Sasuke would have backed away. The only thing keeping him under her umbrella was the fact that the bottoms of his jeans were already getting soaked so he didn't want to see what the water could do to his top half.

She threw her head back ever so slightly and her green eyes lit up as she laughed. He must've look quite frightened for her to be finding such delight in his discomfort.

"I was just _joking_!" she said loudly, lightly shoving Sasuke on the shoulder. It was strong enough to make an effect but light enough to make sure he didn't manage to stumble out of the umbrella's protection. "I was hoping that would make you smile."

"How would making me fear for my life make me _smile_?"

"Fear for your life?" she repeated. "Why would calling you _pretty_ make you scared?" Her face was suddenly uncomfortably close to his and Sasuke tried not to look nervous. "You're not gynophobic or anything, are you?"

Once again, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this peculiar girl. "Excuse me?"

"Afraid of women," she clarified. "I was at the library the other day waiting for my friend to print something out and I found this book with a list of fears in it and yeah, I read that one in there. Did you know ombrophobia is the fear of rain?"

Sasuke immediately glared at her, getting the subtle joke. "I am _not_ afraid of rain."

"Sure you aren't."

"Nor am I afraid of women, for that matter."

"Of course." Before he could make a retort she opened her mouth once more. "I'm being really talkative right now, aren't I? I'm sorry. I tend to do that when I'm feeling awkward."

Sasuke stared at her. "Why would you be feeling awkward?"

She sighed and shook her head. "For various reasons."

"You're weird…" Sasuke said bluntly.

She shrugged. "It's part of my charm."

He hadn't noticed the bus that pulled up in the middle of their conversation or the number 82 at the front of it, indicating it was _his_ bus. He simply watched as she shoved the umbrella into his chest and stepped away from its protection and ran over to the bus. From the bottom step, she smiled at him and pointed to the umbrella.

"Keep it. Bye!"

The doors closed and Sasuke watched as it drove away. He stayed in a daze of sorts until he saw the 82 on the back and cursed his luck.

-

-

-

_wednesday_

"I worried the rain would eat you alive when I got on the bus. Now I see you're alright, though."

Sasuke looked up from his phone and saw the girl from about two weeks ago who had lent him her umbrella. Her pink hair was tied back into a messy ponytail that even had a pen sticking out of it, showing off the numerous studs she had in her ears. She looked around the bus for a place to sit and shrugged when she didn't find one.

"May I sit here?" she asked politely, pointing to the empty spot beside him where he had thrown his bag. Reluctantly, he picked up he moved his bag to the floor. She immediately sat down next to him, smiling brightly. "Thanks."

From the corner of his eye, he saw a small white earphone dangling off of her grey scarf, assuming the wires were tucked into her shirt. His theory was confirmed when she removed her iPod from her pocket and pulled on the wire to get the earphones out of her shirt. She put one back in and then turned her head to smile at him invitingly, holding the match in her hand.

After a moment of staring at it for a moment, Sasuke accepted the earphone and put it in place.

"So I'm going to assume we're both going to the place," she murmured, not looking at him in favour of her iPod.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And why is that?"

She shrugged. "Well, for one this is the 82B, therefore it the _express _bus going straight to the university – well, assuming no one wants to stop – implying that _that_ is where you're going," she pointed out smartly as the bus passed by a stop that only the regular 82 would pick up at. She then pointed to his bag and tapped her own. "And we both have backpacks, for another."

"Congratulations," Sasuke drawled. He managed to look disinterested though this peculiar girl _was_ rather amusing to talk to. "Would you like a prize for that?"

"Sure!" she said happily, clapping her hands like a little kid.

Sasuke snorted. "A cookie?"

"Actually, I think I'll settle for your name."

For a moment, Sasuke was caught off guard, though he would never admit it. He quickly regained his composure and threw her a dry stare. "Well, you get straight to the point…"

She smiled. "It's part of my charm."

"And what charm would that be?" he asked sarcastically. When he saw her open her mouth to answer, he held a finger up hoping to silence her, which surprisingly, it did. Sasuke sighed, deciding to just give in and answer. "It's Sasuke."

"Cool," she chirped with a small smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know, normally, one says their _own_ name after learning someone else's…"

Her grin only widened. "Haven't you figured it out yet, _Sasuke_? I'm not normal." She then reached over him and pulled at the yellow wire that was running alone the side of the bus. When the bus began to slow at the next stop – about two blocks from the university – she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. He was talking much more than he usually did, much to his dismay.

"I feel like walking a bit," she replied with a shrug. She kept her balance by holding onto one of the bars when the driver pushed on the brakes. "I'll see you around! Bye, Sasuke!"

Oddly enough, Sasuke found that he liked the way she said his name.

-

-

-

_thursday_

Sasuke didn't know how to react when the following Thursday, after staying at the library until closing and tiredly hoping on the bus, he saw the girl one more time. He was never fond of sitting on the seats that ran with their backs to the walls of the bus and save for his pink-haired stalker, there were only a people on the bus. After a moment of thought, he settled for dropping his bag and sitting in the row in front of hers.

Part of him had expected her to say something witty and pointless; he was disappointed when nothing came.

Shrugging slightly, Sasuke dug into his pocket to fish out his iPod. He almost jumped when he felt someone breathing down his neck and pink hair in the corner of his eye.

"So I was reading some stuff on PostSecret the other day, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt somewhat relieved at her offhand statement. He didn't bother to turn in his seat to properly face her; Sasuke regretted not doing so seconds later when his bag was thrown into his lap and the seat beside him became occupied by the girl.

He sighed. "Were you now?"

"I was." Her pink lips were curved into a small grin. "I can't really remember it that well, but like, there's this person who noticed that people hardly sit beside them on the bus and when the bus is filling up, they're usually the last person anyone sits next to."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he unravelled his earphones. "I'm going to assume you have a point."

"I do, actually."

He stayed quiet in anticipation of her reply but after a minute, nothing came. Sasuke sighed. "And _what_ is your point?"

"Oh, you wanted to hear it?" Her question was asked in a fake, mock-kind voice that Sasuke didn't think suited her at all. "You didn't sound like you wanted to hear it."

"I didn't think the fact that I didn't care about your point was going to stop you from tell me," Sasuke replied tightly. It was a late, he was tired and not in a good mood. The reason he had been at the library so late was because he and Naruto had waited until the last minute to start on a project they had due the next day, and since Naruto was _Naruto_, they accomplished nothing for the first few hours and bickered instead. "Now are you going to _tell_ me your point?"

She crossed her arms and examined her green-painted nails. "Nope." In the middle of his sigh, she continued, "You obviously don't want to hear it from your previous statement in which you fully told me you didn't care about my point therefore I will spare you the torture and keep my point to myself, Sasuke." Nodding and glaring at him coolly, she added, "Yeah!"

Sasuke took a deep breath and leaned the side of his head against the cool window.

"You are _so_ annoying," Sasuke hissed as he closed his eyes.

He heard her giggle. "It's part of my charm."

"This is the third time you've claimed to have a charm," he stated, opening his eyes to stare at her incredulously. "Now, back to the point – _your_ point."

"My point?" she repeated. "Oh – _that_ point…" She pursed her lips and shifted her green gaze from side to side, smiling sheepishly and blushing. "Uh… Yeah I totally forgot it, to be honest."

Sasuke glared at her. "Has anyone ever told you that you are really annoying?"

She nodded eagerly. "Obviously, genius. _You_ just did." She flicked locks of pink hair over her shoulder and donned a haughty grin. "But like I said, it's—"

"Part of your charm," Sasuke mimicked in a high voice. "Yeah, whatever."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, bringing her face too close for comfort.

Sasuke backed up a few inches, having gone slightly cross-eyed when he attempted to meet her eyes in their close proximity. He blinked a few times and then stared at her, noting the small, curious smile on her face. While the grin pulling at her lips may have been little, her eyes told a brighter, happier story.

"No," he murmured, shaking his head. "Everything is alright." Against his will, the corners of his lip quirked up, and much to his dismay, she caught sight of the smile.

Her grin widened immensely. "You have a lovely smile, Sasuke."

"Hn." He scowled at her and turned his face to the side, staring out the window to hide his blush.

_So do you._

-

-

-

_friday_

Since that, their interaction was kept to a minimum. Exams had just finished, finally, and with the start of a new semester, Sasuke could anticipate some actual conversation with whatever-her-name-was.

His car was fixed by then but something kept Sasuke on taking the bus. Maybe he suddenly grew a heart and cared about the environment, or maybe he was just tired of driving, but he was very stern in telling himself it was _not_ for the chance that he may see _that girl_ again.

When he did see her, it was at the bus stop down the street from his house. The clouds were thick and grey and there was a drizzle that was only growing harder by the second. She was shifting her weight from one foot to the other while waiting rather impatiently for the bus, likely because she forgot her umbrella or something. She was chewing on her lower lip, smudging the bit of lip gloss she donned. When she finally noticed him approaching, she straightened her posture and smiled at him, waving.

"Hello," Sasuke greeted slowly, slightly unnerved by her odd behaviour.

"Hi," she replied. She stopped biting her lip in favour of playing with the hem of her shirt. "So I lied."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"About having a charm," she elaborated. "I lied about that. I really don't. I'm more of a babble-aimlessly-while-internally-trying-to-get-a-rein-on-my-mouth sort of person. It really sucks but…" She shrugged sheepishly, "whatever, we can't _all_ be perfect." Her grin widened and she winked. "Or then you would just look like everyone else."

Slowly, Sasuke nodded. "Right."

She cringed. "See? I'm doing it. I'm babbling. Anyway, the point of this all – trying to be charming and stuff? I really like you. I think."

"You think?" he repeated, raising the other eyebrow, smirking a little.

"Yes, I think." Clenching her hands by her sides, she nodded confidently. "I do. I know I've only met you like what, three times – this being the fourth, but what the hell, right? You…" She drifted off for a moment before shaking her head and sighing. "I don't know – you just make something in me… _flutter_. When I'm around you, Sasuke, I can't _help_ smiling."

He opened his mouth to speak but she lifted a finger to his lips.

"Wait," she said. She reached into her pocket, took out a folded piece of paper and began reading off of it. "Dressed up to the eyes, it's a wonderful surprise to see your shoes and your spirits rise, throwing out your frown and just smiling at the sound…"

Sasuke blinked, deep in thought.

_What the heck?_

"And as sleek as a shriek, spinning round and round, always take a big bite – it's such a gorgeous sight to see you in the middle of the night." She took a breath and paused for a moment to chew her lip nervously before resuming. "You can never get enough – enough of this stuff."

She looked away from the paper and crumpled it up.

"It's Friday I'm in like."

He couldn't help but snort at her poor rendition of The Cure. "I don't even know your name."

"It's Sakura."

"Sakura…" he mumbled, testing the word on his tongue. "Hn."

"So this semester, I have Mondays and Wednesdays off," Sakura informed. "On Tuesdays, my classes are at the Senju Campus, and on Thursdays my classes are in the evening." She tilted her head ever so slightly and winked. "But I think you and I have our Fridays together."

He said nothing in reply. He wasn't quite sure _what_ to say, and instead, he opened his umbrella, holding it over the two of them.

Sakura giggled when she noticed that though his hair was wet from the rain, it still won its battle against gravity. "Your hair is still spiky."

Sasuke smirked at her. "It is, isn't it?"

She took a step closer until their faces were inches away, her eyes drawn to his lips.

Then he kissed her. It was soft, almost like a light grazing between their lips but his free hand snaked up her arm and cupped her cheek. Her skin was smooth under his touch and as he caressed her face, he brought her closer, her mouth pressed firmly against his. She raised her arms, wrapping them around his neck and then slowly, breathlessly, pulled away from his kiss. She pressed her forehead against his and breathed in his scent.

"Thank you for the umbrella," she murmured before kissing him again, smiling brightly.

And so she hadn't read the lyrics correctly.

Friday was for being in love, but something told her that with Sasuke, that was going to happen soon.

-

_fin_

-


End file.
